Elementals
by Barnacle Scum
Summary: An unknown world is merging with our own. A world full of wolves. Two from their number are singled out for power, and they are being hunted by their kind. They take human form and come here for safety, but at the cost of their memories. Westwood high seems safe enough, but what happens when the new transfer students attract new enemies? Read to find out! Review for more to come.


**Chapter 1**

**(Kali's P.O.V)**

**Notes- Kali is my very own character, Kaius is her brother. There is a wolf world and a human world. Kali and Kaius are two powerful wolves(Phoenix and Roc in wolf form) that came to the human world to escape the army of evil wolves who want to take their lives and their powers.**

**Warning: violence**

Kali woke to someone gently shaking her.

"Kali, get up. We need to go to school" a gentle male voice said.

As she turned over and opened her eyes, she saw her brother standing over her.

"C'mon, Kaius. Just five more minutes. I kept watch, like, all night."

"You kept watch until 1:30 before you crashed."

"Ugh, fine. I'm coming." Kali moaned, rolling off the tree branch she'd slept on. As she tumbled the 50 or so feet to the ground, she had an air current catch her. As she thought up today's outfit, it appeared on her body just the way she wanted it. Kaius followed her down. He was already dressed in some denim jeans, dark blue sneakers and a gray sweatshirt. Kali decided to mimic him, but she had black jeans and a black NY sweatshirt with checkered vans.

"We better hurry if we want to get there on time." Kaius said.

"Should I use wings or air current to get to my car?"

"I'd say do wings with me."

"All right"

They both sprouted huge sets of wings. Kali's looked to be fire and Kaius's where like feather shaped clouds.

"Beat you there!" Kaius yelled, jumping off the cliff face and soaring towards the edge of town.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Kali yelled and chased after him.

As she soared high above the clouds, her mind wandered back to when her parents had died eight years before. She remembered coming home from school one day and finding their house a wreck. As she and Kaius had searched around, they'd found their parents. Their father was dead, blood still gushing from a wound in his throat; but their mother's breath still went in and out in a jagged, shallow pattern. She'd beckoned her children closer.

"My beautiful kids," she'd rasped, "I'm so sorry this terrible fate has come to pass. Heed my warning, trust no one. Protect each other. I love you both so much-" she broke into a fit of coughing, blood droplets spraying from her mouth. Then her eyes rolled back and showed only the whites. Her mother spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"_Beware the fire, beware the sky, beware the earth and sea;_

_There will be one you call a friend who shall betray thee._

_Keep a sharp eye for there are more, stay strong and true to the core. _

_For if you fail, a great darkness of what I tell,_

_Will demand a cost you do not desire to sell._"

Then their mother took one last, ragged, breath and fell still.

Since then, they couldn't afford to endanger themselves by living in a house of their own and refused to be put into foster care, so they used their skills to get by in the wild. Both siblings had always known there was something special about them. Their parents had told them the truth of what they were only days before they'd been killed. There had to be a connection, but no such thing was ever found. Now, Kali and Kaius lived together on a protected cliff overhang that their parents had always said was a safe place to go if anything bad happened. She tried to go deeper into thought, but the surprised squak of a gull brought Kali back to reality. She was still a few feet behind her older brother and saw the cars up ahead. Kaius didn't seem to be paying her much attention, so she used an air current to speed her along so she was able to pass him and be the first one to the cars.

"Beat ya!" she said, smirking.

"Only because I let you."

"Suure."

"Let's just get to school," Kaius said as he jumped in his car, and drove off. Kali shrugged and did the same.

They pulled into the Westwood High parking lot and got out. As the two progressed towards the doors, Kali saw a troubled look on her brother's face. She followed his eyes and found a creepy guy watching them from behind a nearby tree. He was wearing all black with the exception of some white shades.

"What should we do?" Kali asked Kaius, fear creeping into her tone.

"Nothing. He's probably just an observer to see if we actually are gifted. Let's not prove him right"

She nodded and kept walking. They reached the main hallway in the school.

"See you in P.E" Kaius said as they split paths. Kali just nodded and headed to her english class.

Later, during fourth period and just after lunch, Kali and Kaius walked into the P.E gym together. They'd already changed their clothes and were talking about the new transfer students who'd be coming soon. They walked through the doors and into the gym where they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw multiple men dressed just like the freaky dude outside.

"Ah, the Garcia's" coach Bryan said, "so glad you could make it. May I have a private word?"

"Hey, coach. Mind introducing us to your friends?" Kaius replied icily.

"I do believe you know them already. They want something."

"W-what do they want?" Kali asked

"Why, isn't it obvious?" one of the tougher-looking men said, "We want you, miss Garcia. Come with us by your own will and nobody gets hurt."

He took a step toward her but Kaius put himself between them.

"Stay away from my sister." He warned.

"Can you not sense my power, boy?" the man sneered, "let us take her easily and you'll both have a better chance at survival, oppose us and you both will perish here and now."

"D, none of the above. Now get out of here and leave us alone before we get mad."

"Stupid boy! Your abilities are no match for our wrath!"

The man lunged at Kaius, pulling out a nasty-looking knife as he did so. Kaius sidestepped but immediately wish he hadn't. The guy didn't crash, he just kept running- straight at Kali.

She yelped in suprise and dove out of the way just in time not to get stabbed. The other people rushed forward to help their comrade. Even coach Bryan tried to grab Kaius. Within seconds, all escape routes were cut off and the siblings were surrounded. Kali and Kaius extanged a nervous glance, then Kaius spoke up.

"So, you peeps already know our little secret?" Kaius asked smugly.

"Yesss"one of the men hissed.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing to hide," he turned to Kali, "Let 'em have it."

With that, a small tornado momentary swirled around Kaius. Once it subsided, Kaius no longer looked like a normal teenage kid. He now had dark gray wolf ears poking up from his head and a tail had grown from his lower back. If she looked a little more closely, he also now had pointed teeth, sharp claws and slitted, wolf like, eyes. Kali did as Kaius had demonstrated and fire engulfed her. Once it died down, she knew it'd worked by gasps that escaped through the mouths of a few men.

"Men, lets go wolf hunting. Kill the male and teach this naughty little female some manners."

The men lunged at Kali and Kaius, each pulling out a weapon of his own and attacking viciously.

Kali felt a tug in her spine and let her instincts take over. The fight was a little blurred and fuzzy, but once she regained control of herself, she saw the gym floor was littered with the broken bodies of her adversaries. Kali transformed back into her human state and started to look for her brother; they'd wanted her alive but were aiming to kill when it came to Kaius. After a few seconds, Kali found Kaius leaning against a wall on the far side of the gym. He too had reverted back to his human form, but he was also covered in blood that did not smell like it belonged to their opponents.

_No,_ Kali thought as she ran to her brother.

"Are you all right?" She asked worriedly, eyeing the blood that stained his clothes.

Kaius groaned in pain but managed out a few words.

"M-my shoulder, diamond blade." he said weakly, pain filling his voice.

Kali's gaze traveled to her brother's right shoulder. A huge gash was cut into it and blood spurted rapidly from the wound. Kali gagged at the sight of it, but forced her hand to hover just above the injury.

She didn't know where it came from but she muttered some words in a foreign language.

Kaius sighed in relief.

"Thanks" he whispered gratefully.

"No problem," Kali replied, "Now we are going to clean this mess up or let it rot?"

"Let's get to work." Kaius said, standing up to better serve the ruined gym. He looked at Kali.

"Could you-"

"Sure, fine. Just so long as you promise to let me sleep in tomorrow and we get roasted duck tonight."

"Ok, whatever." Kaius agreed.

Kali thought for a moment, then raised her hand and hooked on to her powers. Immediately, water sprayed from Kali's hand and, within a few minutes, eroded away everything, even itself, leaving a thin layer of dust covering the floor. The bell rang, telling everyone to get to their next class.

"Welp, see ya after school." Kaius said, magically changing back into his normal, non-stained clothes.

"Yah, see ya." Kali replied, doing the same as her brother and then headed of to her next class.

After school had ended, Kali and Kaius met up in the parking lot.

"How were the rest of your classes?" Kaius asked her.

"Fine. uneventful." she said, "Kaius, come here a minute."

"Ok, what is it? You look stressed." Kaius said as Kali led him to the back of the school.

Kali sighed.

"Kaius, who were those people? Don't try to lie to me, I know you're hiding something."

Kaius hesitated, a look of pain and grief on his face. Kali understood at once.

"They're part of the same group that killed our parents, aren't they?"

Kaius nodded.  
"But what did they want with me? Why did they want me to come with them? Are they like us?"

"Kali, I-I can't tell you here. Let's get back to camp and I'll tell you there."

Kali started to protest, but then thought better of it as she and her brother made their way to their cars. The drive to the warehouse seemed to take far longer than usual and the flight to the top of the cliff wasn't much better. It had started to rain and both siblings were drenched to the bone by the time they made it there.

"Ok, so tell me, what are you hiding?" Kali gasped once they'd landed.

Kaius sighed, but did not argue.

"Kali, you know when mom and dad told us about-er- being what we are?"

"Yes." Kali said.

"Well, that night, mom held me back from going to bed. She said she'd wanted to tell me something else. I stayed and she led me to her study. Once she'd closed the door and we'd both sat down, she told me something. She told me to protect you at all costs. To never let you get in danger's way. She told me something else. Er- Kali, mom and dad- well, they're not our real parents."

Kali's eyes went wide with surprise, but she kept quiet.

"They were our protectors. Mom was a seer and dad was a member of the rebellion. The last time you died, they did something to you. Somehow, they took away your memories. They did this to both of us and placed us with protectors. She told me the truth. Our father is a devil element, our mother is fire. Both are rogues. We have two brothers and a sister, but we must never search them out. Our older brother and sister seek to kill us. Our younger brother has sided with them in order to save his own neck. I'm not 17 years old, and you're not 16. I've been alive for about six milenia. You too. I'm not sky and you're not fire. We are what's known as avatars. We can control all elements and we have other powers too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kali's expression was that of pure shock, her voice was likewise.

"W-what?" she said, "I've never died before, have I? And I'm not fire? Why do the rest of our family want to kill us? Can't you restore my memory? And WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!"

"I'm sorry, Kali. I promised mom and dad that I'd only tell you if we were directly attacked. And I do know how to restore your memory but I hesitate due to the fact that I've been told it'll be quite painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"Kaius, I don't care if it hurts or not. I don't care if it _kills_ me. I want my memory back. Do it, and then I'll restore yours."

"Kali-" Kaius started.

"Don't argue, just do it." Kali demanded.

Kaius sighed and put his finger between Kali's eyes. He muttered an incantation in latin and suddenly everything came flooding back to Kali. She remembered. She remembered the happiness she'd experienced and she remembered the great sorrow. But the worst memory was that of her true family. They hated her and Kaius, or Roc, she should say. Her name was Phoenix, she was strong, brave, cunning, and powerful. Her brother, Roc, was just like her. For a minute, Kali couldn't speak. Then she broke into tears. Kaius leaned over and held her close, trying to comfort her. Once she stopped crying, she straightened up and did her best to look dignified.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again" she said, her voice stronger and more clear than ever before, "How do I look?"

"Just like I remember you." Kaius said. His voice was stronger now, too.

"Our guardian gave your memory back, didn't she?"

"Yes," Kaius admitted.

"I do hate when others try to protect me. You should know this by now."

"I know, but I also know that if it hadn't been done, you wouldn't have lived this long"

"Very well."

"Um, Kali?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the prophecy includes others like us?"

"I'm sure it does, and I have the distinct feeling that the new transfer students may very well be involved in that."

"I guess we'll have to see."

"Yes, we'll see."


End file.
